Dolor en el vagón
by Sra.Danvers
Summary: Oneshot. Simplemente un comienzo alternativo a The HalfBlood Prince. Posibles Spoilers.


**Dolor en el vagón**

Empujar sin miedo. Atravesar el muro. Hacia Hogwarts al fin. Escape, refugio. Como cada verano, alejarse de esa casa era un placer. Pero este año más. El regreso del señor oscuro ahogaba su existencia, amenazaba su paz, si es que en esa casa había habido alguna vez algo parecido. Cierta tensión en el ambiente era normal, pero no el miedo constante, el temor por su vida. Siempre había sido un cobarde, siempre obligado a aparentar una fortaleza que no tenía. En casa no tenía ningún apoyo, no existía compasión ni cariño. ¿Amor familiar?, carecía de significado para él. Pero ahora se dirigía a Hogwarts, donde sería alguien, sería admirado. Debía seguir aparentando, siempre valiente, siempre fuerte, pero estaba en su ambiente, dominaba la situación, nadie le exigía, nadie le menospreciaba, nadie le maltrataba. Sabía que los dolores no cesarían en el colegio, pero al menos no tendría que esconder su debilidad. Los dolores eran peor que el miedo. Despertaban el miedo. Le recordaban que Él había regresado, que la amenaza era constante.

Subió al tren sin ser visto, y decidió alejarse del griterío infantil escogiendo un apartado y solitario departamento. Ese año había muchos asientos libres. No todos los padres se querían separar de sus hijos ese año, pero aparcó esa idea de su mente, evitando dolorosos recuerdos. Se estiró sobre los asientos, disfrutando de la soledad, relajando su gesto, que siempre debía mantener alerta. En el andén se escuchaban las despedidas familiares, y recordó con emoción su primer viaje en el expreso, la emoción que había sentido el primer año, sabiéndose observado y admirado. Quién pudiera volver atrás, no por la inocencia, perdida en años de maltrato infantil, tratado con dureza y sin cariño, sino por huir del peligro, del miedo, del dolor.

Dolor. De pronto el dolor estalló. Su conexión con el Señor Oscuro le reclamó, quemándole y haciéndole perder contacto con la realidad, recordándole que estaba dolorosamente unido a él.

Suerte que estaba solo, pero de pronto escuchó voces que se acercaban. Tenía que fingir, tenía que controlar el dolor, pero su cuerpo tampoco era muy fuerte, y se retorcía vencido por el dolor. Se esforzó en llevar su atención lejos del dolor, intentando escuchar, esperando que los pasos que se acercaban no se detuviesen, pero cuando estuvieron tan cerca que ya se entendían sus palabras, reconoció con horror las voces que se acercaban.

* * *

-Date prisa, deberíamos de estar hace rato en el vagón de los prefectos!

-¿Para qué tanta prisa? si acabamos de subir al tren…

No!. Ellos no!. No podía mostrar debilidad precisamente ante ellos!. Pero el intenso dolor le estiró de nuevo sobre los asientos al intentar reincorporarse, llevándose una mano hacia el punto que le quemaba. No pudo hacer más que concentrarse para mantenerse quieto, de espaldas a la puerta, escondiendo su rostro congestionado por el dolor. Entonces la puerta se abrió.

-Ron! mira quién hay aquí!

-¿Dormido¿Solo? - Una cara llena de pecas se iluminó con una sonrisa - Hermione, vamos a gastarle una bromita…

- Madura, Ron!, vamos a llegar tarde!

- Pero qué pesada, siempre tan correcta, el día que….

* * *

Las voces se alejaban, como el dolor. Se avergonzó de su cobardía, pero primero estaba el orgullo. Al fin y al cabo, la valentía no había sido nunca una característica de su casa. Estirado, el Slytherin todavía se sujetaba con fuerza el antebrazo…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**Disculpad el juego, pero quería demostrar (como habéis hecho muchas en innumerables historias), que las cosas pueden llegar a ser diferentes contadas desde otro punto de vista. Sí, me refiero a los libros originales. La genial **Helena Dax** me hizo pensar mucho con su artículo de Intruders, y nació esta paranoia. 

Sólo una defensa a la creadora de nuestros maravillosos personajes y el mundo del que salen. Helena, guapa, cuando hablas de las trampas que utiliza JK, más concretamente de que Harry espíe con la capa en las duchas para comprobar si Draco lleva la marca… Sinceramente, ni ella es tan buena escritora como para evitar la escenita Slash que "montarían" esos dos. Si es que ellos son así, no es que los escribamos nosotras ;-)

Una cosa más, no se si está permitido poner links aquí, así que os remito al profiler de **Helena Dax**. Allí está el link hacia el artículo que os recomiendo encarecidamente.

Gracias por leer, y por escribir vuestras historias, me abrís un mundo que creía cerrado después de HP7, y además más rico y adulto. Besos to everybody.

MARTA


End file.
